


If You Wanted to Apologize You'd Buy Me Roses.

by RageHappyRoses



Series: Team Lads Could Use a Little Sunshine. [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1385557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyRoses/pseuds/RageHappyRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray didn’t usually get mad or irritated, but at this point he was pissed. If it wasn’t for Gavin he would have been fine. So much for waking up in a good mood this morning, Gavin always had to leave before he woke up. Michael never did that, always Gavin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Wanted to Apologize You'd Buy Me Roses.

Ray didn’t usually get mad or irritated, but at this point he was pissed. If it wasn’t for Gavin he would have been fine. So much for waking up in a good mood this morning, Gavin always had to leave before he woke up. Michael never did that, always Gavin. Ray walked in to work and found that Gavin was no where to be found. He sat in the cramped room for who knows how long before Michael came in with Jack behind him. “Michael, have you seen Gavin at all today?” Ray asked, turning away from his computer. “ Uh yeah, i saw him a few minutes ago” Michael sat down in his chair and turned toward Ray. “something wrong?” he asked. “nah, it’s fine” Ray sighed slightly and turned back to stare at his screen. “He did it again didn’t he?” Michael said in a low voice so Jack didn’t hear. Ray didn’t answer, he sighed rather angrily and looked at Michael for a few seconds then returned to the screen. “Damn it, i’ll talk to him.” Michael sighed and got up to find Gavin again.

Gavin happened to be in the break room when Michael found him. “What the fuck Gav?” Michael immediately yelled at the Brit. “what? What did i do?” Gavin knew what he was talking about, no doubt Ray told him. The thing was that Gavin didn’t really feel guilty about it at all. “you know what you did, you know Ray doesn’t like waking up alone. Why do you keep doing this?” Michael looked at him sternly but the Brit didn’t answer. Michael sighed and got close to Gavin until he was backed against the counter. “i suggest you go apologize…” Michael said in a low voice with a smirk, grabbing Gavin’s crotch through his pants. “M-Mi-cool!” Gavin gasped slightly. “Gavin, it’d be ashame if you had to take care of yourself all the time for the next few months wouldn’t it?” Michael whispered in his boyfriend’s ear. “but… Mi-cool…” Gavin whined. “Then go apologize” Michael pecked his cheek and left with a smirk.

Gavin groaned to himself, he didn’t think he had to apologize. Ray knew that he loved him so why did he have to wake up with him? As soon as he was about to enter the Achievement Hunter room, Ray walked out. “uh... Ray…” Gavin chuckled nervously. Ray crossed his arms and waited for an explanation. “I’m sorry I just thought that...i didn’t think that i...that you…” Gavin looked up at Ray from his feet. The younger of the two was pissed, and to be honest Gavin thought it was fairly attractive. Gavin smirked a bit, “what’s so funny?” Ray growled. Gavin pushed him against the door, “I am sorry… but I can make it up to you” the Brit whispered lowly in his ear. Ray’s angry expression lightened a little, “what are you talking about?” his tone stayed the same. Gavin chuckled lightly and pulled Ray in to a kiss, letting his free hand slide to Ray’s waist and up his shirt to scratch at the skin. Ray gasped, allowing Gavin access to his mouth.

Michael wanted to see if Gavin had actually apologized, instead he saw Gavin pressing Ray against the door to the Achievement Hunter office. “Hey! someones gonna see you…” Michael yelled at them. Gavin pulled away and looked to his other boyfriend. “Is Jack in there?” Michael asked, opening the door to the office. “No, he left after you went to go find Gavin” Ray answered as he followed after and so did Gavin. “Good.” Michael smirked at them both and locked the door behind them. Gavin looked to Ray and pushed him against the door again, continuing what he started. Ray gasped as Gavin began to leave hickies on his neck, glancing over to Michael. The Jersey man smirked and pulled Ray to kiss him and began to palm him through his pants. Michael worked off Ray’s pants and boxers, pumping his forming erection. “Fuck Michael...” Ray moaned lightly against his lips. Gavin stood back and removed his clothing, watching as Michael began to remove Ray’s shirt and leave new marks. After getting his clothes off, he got on his knees in front of Ray, leaving Michael to back away now and remove his clothes. Gavin immediately ran his tongue around Ray’s hardening cock, eventually taking the whole thing into his mouth at once. Ray gasped and his breathing became rapid, his fingers became entangled in the Brit’s hair. Michael’s lips were immediately on Ray’s to quiet his loud gasps. Gavin got up and began choking slightly. Ray pushed Michael away slightly and flipped Gavin so he had him pinned against the door. Michael saw the opportunity to find the lube between the couch cushions and lube up his fingers to slide two into Ray. “Shit..” Ray hissed slightly. Kissing Ray passionately and quickly gaining dominance over his mouth, Gavin began to stroke the younger’s dick slowly. Michael prepared Ray rather quickly, reaching three fingers fast and thrusting them inside of Ray at a harsh pace. Ray broke the kiss with Gavin, “Ahhh...fuck Michael!” he moaned out loudly. Michael removed the fingers, smirking at how Ray whined at the loss of his fingers. Gavin kissed down and took Ray’s dick into his mouth again, making sure to take his time. “oh God… Gavin… ah… Michael please… please just, just fuck me already!” Ray begged as he gripped the Brit’s hair tight. The Jersey man gripped Ray’s hips and slid into his entrance slowly. “oh fuck, fuck fuck” Ray threw his head back at the pleasure he was receiving.

Michael began fucking him hard and fast, causing Ray to thrust into Gavin’s mouth. Ray placed a hand on the door to hold himself up. Michael leaned in to whisper in his ear, “come on and scream louder…” Ray groaned and hung his head, shutting his eyes tight in pleasure. “Look at Gavin… he’s doing all this to apologize, for all he knows you’re not enjoying this enough” Michael chuckled and gripped Ray’s hips tighter to thrust as hard as he could. Ray looked down at Gavin taking in his dick to the hilt. “Oh...god… Gavin” he moaned lowly. Gavin reached down to stroke his own length, groaning over Ray’s cock and only increasing the pleasure the hispanic man was receiving. “shit.. i’m gonna cum” Ray groaned. Michael picked up the pace and continued to put marks on Ray’s neck. Gavin pulled his mouth away and stroked the younger’s length. “ah...fuck!” Ray cried out as came over Gavin’s face. Michael thrusted a few more times before cumming inside his boyfriend. Gavin chuckled and looked up at Ray as he finished himself off as well. Ray sighed, “wow...thanks Gav…” he smiled a bit. Gavin stood up and wiped his face with his shirt, he had an extra somewhere. “no problem...but Ray, i am sorry… it won’t happen again I promise” Gavin smiled. “Yeah yeah i love you too” Ray chuckled as he pulled his pants on. “you stupid fucks are both lucky i love you” Michael chuckled, also pulling his pants on. Gavin smiled to himself, he might do it on purpose now and again if he had to apologize like this.


End file.
